


the art of subtlety

by lmm091107



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmm091107/pseuds/lmm091107
Summary: He was going to leave soon, he had officially made up his mind. Leaving was the only way that he would be able to get stronger and kill his brother. But somewhere deep inside of him there was a voice, telling him that he shouldn't leave the pink-haired girl who frequented his dreams. And so he made a promise, a promise that if she found out and told him to stay he would. He would leave small hints, give her clues on what would happen.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	the art of subtlety

_the first clue_

He left his first clue a month before he planned to leave, he packed up his belongings and got rid of small knickknacks around his apartment. He also flipped his pictures down, he didn't have many though. And so it was time, time to let her at least see the clue. He invited them over for a team dinner one night, although it was wildly out of character they still accepted.

"Wow Sasuke, this food is great! Did you cook it yourself?" She complimented, not at all noticing the lack of decoration or other hints. His mind screamed at her to notice it, it screamed at her to pay attention.

"Hn, I picked it up." He told her, gently nodding his head to the flipped down team photo, although she still didn't notice. 

_the second clue_

The second clue came not long after the first one, it came when he fought Naruto on the hospital roof. When he was tied up, he knew she was nearby. She always was.

"Really Kakashi, Really? I have no one left, no reason to stay here, no reason to be here." He told Kakashi, hoping she would pick up on the underlying message. She was smart, she should be able to pick up on the second line.

But she didn't.

_the third clue_

The third clue was a while after the second one, he left a bigger one this time. He agreed to go get dango with her, even knowing that he hated the sweet. They talked when they ate, or well in his case drank.

"Not to be rude or anything Sasuke, but why accept my invite now? You never did in the past." She asked, leaving him in the perfect position to leave another hint.

"I don't know Sakura, I just wanted to spend time with you before I couldn't anymore." She didn't pick up on the hint, she brushed it off as shinobi things.

_the last clue_

The last clue was the biggest, he left it the night before he planned to leave. He wrote a letter, a letter to her. 

"Here Sakura, open this tomorrow evening." He said as he handed her the letter, for some reason though he hoped that she would open it sooner. 

"Okay Sasuke!" She chirped out, happy at the fact that he had given her a letter.

_the night_

She didn't open the letter. 

She was painstakingly loyal, it was bittersweet. Knowing that she would listen to him but he didn't want her to. He wanted her to rip it open as soon as she got home, to read it and rush over, begging him to stay.

"SASUKE!" She yelled from behind his shoulder, right as he was leaving the gates. 

"SASUKE I READ THE LETTER, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" There it was. The words that he had been longing to hear all month, finally came out of her mouth. But it was too late, his promise didn't extend to now, no matter how much he wanted it to. He was surprised when he felt arms wrap around his waist, and tears soak through his shirt. He felt horrible for making her cry, he really didn't intend to. It hurt his heart when she cried, sending pings through his chest and his body.

"Sasuke please! Please! Don't leave, I love you too Sasuke! Please just don't leave!" She shouted into his back, uttering words that he would've never thought to hear. Him love her? No way, his heart only sped up when he was near her and he always felt the overwhelming urge to protect her but- 

He was in love with Haruno Sakura. 

He was in love with the pink-haired girl who constantly fawned over him, the girl who had monstrous strength paired with a short temper, the girl who would give everything for him.

But he couldn't love her, love was a stupid thing that would distract him from power. He had no time for it. 

"Thank you Sakura." He said, quickly pressing the pressure point on the back of her neck, the one that would give the least amount of pain. He took her frail, fragile body and placed it onto the bench. 

"I'm sorry Sakura, I really am. But i'll come back one day, i'll come back to you. Sayonara Sakura-san."


End file.
